The illness faragonda and she and hagen have a what!
by umi ryuzzaki1
Summary: just read the story not good at summaries
1. chapter 1

It was an ordinary day for faragonda paperwork Galore, she was working in her office she had told the Winx yesterday that she and Hagen were married they were surprised beyond belief, what she didn't tell them was that they had a surprise surprise that was just 16 years old, Griselda walked in with her 16 year old daughter Zelda, and said miss her gone. You're going to be late for the meeting your daughter is already there, Zelda said serenity been waiting for you forever, faragonda said alright I'm coming, and she coughed she hasn't been well for weeks now and they were just getting worse the cops the fever spikes but that wasn't putting the headmistress down yet even though her magic with weekend she was still going to take care of her school, she wasn't going to let sickness get in her way that's not who she was, Griselda said I wish you would just rest Miss faragonda you're ill as it is in the Winx don't know it and neither does your daughter, faragonda said it's best if they and she don't know I don't want to worry her and Zelda you're not speaking of this to anyone right? Zelda said of course I'm not you and Mom would probably kill me. Faragonda laughed at her statement and said of course we wouldn't sweetheart you're like a second daughter to me so is Griffin's kid but she's like her mother in a lot of ways. Faragonda Got up from her desk and walked over to them and said well let's go we don't have a lot of time before my daughter starts coming after me. They walked into the meeting room a lot of yelling going on they see Griffin Hagen and Griffa trying to hold back the Serenity, Saladin shouted he is back Serenity you have ultimate moon rainbow dragon fire compare to blooms you're more stronger than her and she doesn't even know you, Serenity shouted back at to Saladin well if you hadn't told Mom to not let me meet to the winx you know I am their biggest fan, Griffin said enough Serenity calm down salad in she's right it is time for the kids to go to the schools Sam and the kids were ventrally and serenity were Venture really going to go to our school Serenity would be taking night classes at Cloudtower afternoon classes at red fountain and morning classes here at alfea we all know that, faragonda said which will be happening first thing tomorrow morning and I will have the Winx in my office. Serenity screamed for the hills her boyfriend professor Palladium sighs and laughs , he said my love you are one excited chick! Serenity smiled and the meeting was adjourned later that night hagen and faragonda were talking serenity was eavesdropping. Faragonda said Hagen you're not going to be gone for that long she's just going to be gone for a couple of weeks I'll be fine if anything happens to me the Winx will call you besides we've already thought Baltor and his son once we can fight him again which time we didn't even know that Valtor was Baltor's son, Hagen said yes I know but I don't like leaving you in Serenity knowing his son and him are out there and could soon attack Alfea, serenity gasped slightly and kept listening, faragonda said Hagen look I know I am ill and I know you're worried and I know that I should tell Serenity but if she worries inside us she will not be able to use the Water Stars she's the only one who is not connected to baltor or valtor v the only one who can use them without almost destroying herself. Serenity gasped and hagen and faragonda kissed good bye and he said you promise if anything happens or your condition worsens? She smiled weakly and with a gentle soft and weak voice she said i promise, he hugged her and went to hug serenity they knew she was eavesdropping, he said to her take care of your mother shes not getting any younger, serenity said I will Daddy I promise you were always her Knight when she was weak now I will always be her Knight. He smiled and chuckled softly and said i know and left. faragonda sighs turning to her daughter looking at her she asked how much did you hear? Serenity said everything I heard everything come on momma let's get you to bed I promise daddy take care of you and I am sleeping with you tonight no changing my mind the next morning faragonda was worse and it was up to serenity to run the school and be a student at the same time.

end of part one


	2. chapter 2

Serenity was pacing in her mother's office. She was very worried, Griselda hasn't come out yet from her mother's room so of course she was worried, Griselda walked out of her mom's room and walked up to her, serenity said well how is she will be ok auntie Griselda? She looked at her with worry , Griselda smiled and said she will be fine she has a long road of recovery but other than that she'll be fine. Serenity said I hope so auntie g cause now I'm the running headmistress an a student ! Zelda said don't! Worry! Me and Mom will help you so be your headmistress advisor and I will be your student advisor it will be perfect! Serenity looks at the girl she spell blood sister with and said I know I know but the! Winx mom had meeting with them today about me! Griselda said don't worry I have a plan. They got serenity ready and sat her in her mother desk chair they turned the chair to face the window,and the Winx club walked in, and bloom said you wanted to see us miss faragonda. Griselda said yes she did and I will explain why for her. Stella asked why not miss f and Zelda what are you doing here? Zelda said mom will explained that as well miss Stella. Flora looks at the chair she felt a different aura than their headmistress,and she smiled she had seen what was the surprise along time ago, but she would wait for Griselda to speak. Griselda said now we have new students today miss Griffin's daughter, Saladin kids,the twins daughters,my daughters, codotorra two kids,and one more. Tecna asked who and what's going on? Zelda said faragonda is ill and is in bed a sleep she has been so for weeks now but now the illness is finally getting to her. Musa shouts then! Who is in faragondas chair. Serenity turned around she had sliver curly long hair like both her parents blue eyes and pale skin. Zelda said faragonda and Hagen's daughter. 5 of the girls shouted miss! faragonda! and! Hagen! Have! A! What! Flora didn't look surprised she smiled at serenity, Flora said hi sweetie I'm flora nice to finally meet you last time I saw you were 5 now look at you , serenity said hi flora nice to meet you too serenity smiled.

End of part 2


End file.
